Birthday Gift
by CarganFever
Summary: James is celebrating his birthday on tour! Does his boyfriend remember to get him a gift?


**A/N: **** Okay I know I have not update my others stories in a while I am going to do that soon! But I don't know which one to update first because it does seem people are really reading my stories at all. So which story or stories should I update first? So this is going to be a Kames story for James 22th Birthday!**

**Disclaimer : **** I do not own Big Time Rush nor any part of it!**

_Kendall's POV_

"SHIT" I screamed when I was waking up.

"What what's wrong Kendall?" my best friend and "bus roommate" Logan Henderson said startle from my sudden outburst.

"Logan you won't believe it but I forgot to buy James his birthday present!" I said.

Logan just started to laugh at me and started to shaking his head like he is not surprised that I forgot to buy James a birthday present.

"Logan it is not funny" I said.

"Oh Kendall I am just laughing because I don't see what James see's in you? You are the worst boyfriend any one can have! How can you forget your own boyfriend's birthday? Especially when you knew we were going to be on the road for it?" Logan said with a serious face.

"Oh what ever Logan like you are any better of a boyfriend" I said.

"Well you see Kendall I am better because I already got my boyfriend his birthday present."

"You do? How is that possible if Carlos birthday is not till August?" I said.

"Is that I have something special set up for us that day and I don't want to spend my whole day off that day looking for his present and him thinking I for got all about it."  
"Or is that you don't want him to think that you are cheating on him when you are sharing a tour bus with me so that's why you got him a present already and set up something special that day!" I said.

"Oh yeah and who would I cheat on him with? Dustin?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking more the lines of with me!" I said.

Logan eyes grow in double in size in seconds when I said that to him and I guess I also caught him in a surprise.

"First Kendall I know we are best friends and everybody thinks we are dating and every body thinks James and Carlos are dating but I only have eyes for Carlos and you only have eyes for James. And if it was not for management right now I would be on the other tour bus with Carlos and James would be on this one with you" he said.

Well that's true. All our fans think that Logan and I are dating and James and Carlos are dating but it is not that way. I am dating James and Logan is dating Carlos. People think we are dating because we share tour buses but we had no choice on who we shared the bus with. When management found out that we started to date each other they decided to put us into two different buses we were so upset with that decision that we decided that we won't talk to management this whole tour.

"Well when you are here trying to figure out what to get for James birthday I am going to go workout with him and Carlos. I hope you are able to come up with a gift to give him today" Logan said.

"Logan wait! What are you giving Carlos for his birthday?" I asked.

Logan was pondering it over to tell me or not on what he got him.

"Okay just because you are my best friend Kendall Schmidt and I trust you that you wont tell him nor James what I got him. I can trust you right?" Logan said.

"Yes Logan you can trust me you know that already. So are you going to tell me or not?"  
" I got Carlos an engagement ring!" he said.

I was shocked that Logan was ready to commit to one person. Carlos already knew that at any moment Logan could have left him for any girl that he saw on tour but Carlos really wanted to date Logan and Logan really wanted to date Carlos.

"Well that seems like a big step but I don't think James and I are ready for that step quit yet" I said.

"Yeah I know it is but I am ready to take it and I know he is too. And an engagement is not for everybody Kendall! So don't feel pressured to have to propose to James because I am going to propose to Carlos. I hope you know that right?".

"Yes I do" I said.

Logan just nodded his head at me and left the bus without another word to go work out with Carlos and James.

I was left alone on the bus when the rest of the crew were enjoying their day off I was stressing over how much of an idiot I am for forgetting my own boyfriends birthday present. I was so stress that the only thing that I wanted to do was to go back to sleep till tomorrow and come up with a good excuse to James why I can't take him out for his birthday.

When I was about to fall asleep my phone started to ring I know it could be 1 out of 2 people calling me it either my mom or James wondering why I don't want to go work out with them.

I saw the caller id to my cell phone and it was my mom so I picked up the phone. But I was not expecting to hear what she told me.

"KENDALL FRANCIS SCHMIDT HOW THE HELL DO YOU FORGET TO BUY YOUR BOYFRIEND A BIRTHDAY GIFT?" she screamed at me through the phone.

Well I guess Logan already told her that I didn't get James a gift. What best friend he is for ratting me out with my mom.

"Hey mom nice to hearing from you" I said sarcastically even though we talk to each other every day.

"Kendall right now I am not happy with you. I raised you better than that Kendall! How could you forget James birthday present?" she said.

"I'm sorry mom is that we have been so busy filming the show, doing interviews rehearsing for the tour that I for got to about buying a gift for his birthday" I said.

"Well do you know what you are going to get him for today?" she asked.

I really did not want to answer her question because I know it would make more upset with the answer I was going to give her.

"No mom I am still thinking over what to get him" I said.

I already knew what was going to come after what I said that said that sentence, but the other half I was never expecting to hear not right now but in the near future.

"KENDALL SCHMIDT YOU GETT YOUR LAZY ASS OFF THAT COUCH AND YOU GO BUY JAMES THE NICEST ENGAGMENT RING YOU FIND AND YOU PROPOSE TO HIM TONIGHT" she said.

"But I am not ready to be engage" I said.

"Yes you are and you are going to do it tonight. So I am going to hang up now to let you go buy the ring and get ready for tonight."

With that she hang up on me with out letting me say anything else.

Actually I have been thinking awhile and did wanted to propose to James but I really did not want to tell anybody because I didn't know what James answer was going to be but I guess today is a special occasion so I had to do it. So I went to the restroom and go t ready to go to the nearest mall to buy the ring for James.

_6 Hours later_

"So babe how did you enjoy dinner and the movie we watched?" I asked James when we were walking back to the tour busses from his birthday date.

"I loved it and I couldn't possible think with who better to spend the night with Kendall" James said.

"Well the night isn't over just yet Jamie! I have one more surprise and I want to give it to you inside the tour bus" I said.

James nodded his head and followed me in to Logan's and mine tour bus. And as expected Logan and Carlos were on the couch making out like always.

"Excuse me guys but I want to do say something to James and I want you'll to witness this" I said.

They broke their kiss and nodded their heads. I had not told Logan that I decided to propose to James tonight. He is not going to know what it him when I do it.

"Okay James I am going to give you your gift now but please don't say anything till I finish okay?"

He nodded his head okay so I did what I had to do. I got on one knee and took out the ring. I could see Logan's shocked face from the corner of my eye and Carlos excited face. And I could tell James was holding back his tears.

"James I know its your birthday today but ever since we have become boyfriends I can't be a minute away from you and I am not going to let you go. So I was wondering that you do me the honor and be my husband?" I asked.

James was in tears when he nodded his head "yes". I took out the ring from the box and but it on his ring finger. I got up and gave him a very passionate kiss. Carlos and Logan came up to hug us. Logan came up to me first.

"You bastard this is your way on getting revenge on me?" he asked.

"Well you just had to go call my mom about forgetting James present! So what is a better way to get my revenge by proposing to James before you propose to Carlos" I said.

"Well played my friend well played" Logan said.

"Thank you" I said.

"Hey I love you though" Logan said.

"Love you too Logie" I said using his nick name Carlos gave him.

He just smile at me and moved on to James and it was Carlos turn to come up to hug me.

"Kenny I know you make Jamie happy but one bad move I am going to kill you .You know that right?" Carlos asked.

"Yes I do Carlos and you don't have to worry I love Jaime with all my heart" I said.

Carlos left after that and rejoined Logan and James who were now eating cake. I was admiring James smile he seems so happy and I am glad that it was me that put that smile on his face. And I am glad that I propose to him on his birthday he won't ever forget this birthday.

**THE END**


End file.
